


Unsung Hero

by Tassi_Ki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Appreciation, Lena the Unsung Hero, Lena's a Smart Cookie, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: Kara realizes after the rush from bringing down Lillian Luthor dies down that no one ever thanked, or checked in on the woman who made it all possible and it doesn't sit well with her. Of course, the only thing to do now is rectify the mistake. Cue much ensuing fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, this episode really got to me. I hope someone actually thanks Lena in one of the coming episodes or something. Poor woman...

It was all over, for now at least. Lillian Luthor was in custody and going to jail for a very long time for her acts of terrorism, Cadmus was being shut down and everyone found in the desolate bases was quarantined until they were checked over and either cleared and released, admitted to the DEO for medical treatment, or arrested as a conspirator. Hank Henshaw (the original) got away, but they could hunt him down at a later date.Still, Kara felt restless ever since Lillian had been cuffed, and it didn’t help at all that she was now back at the DEO and faced with Mon-El, who she thought of like a brother…who KISSED her! 

As she stepped out onto the balcony for a breath of fresh air her gaze caught the glowing visage of the L on the L Corp building and it hit her like a semi truck. “Lena…” She breathed out. Lena Luthor, the woman who, despite hurting so badly from Supergirl’s words, put on a brave face and played her mother at her own manipulative game to bring Cadmus to it’s knees. Lena, who no one bothered to escort back to her office or home, who no one checked in on or tried to comfort after she sent her last remaining family to jail.

Without a second thought she took off, nearly breaking the sound barrier and rattling the hell out of the nearby buildings as she arced through the sky towards the penthouse balcony of L Corp where a single light was on. Landing on the balcony, she slowly stood and made her way to the door she’d rudely barged through earlier that day, choosing to knock lightly this time.

* * *

Lena, through years upon years of practice, managed to hold a stoic mask all the way back to her office, only crumbling once the doors were shut and locked. Sinking down onto the couch, her shoulders shook with silent sobs as the day’s events finally caught up to her. Her mother - no, _Lillian_ was as rotten to the core as Lex. Lillian had tried to commit mass genocide, _has_ been experimenting on aliens and humans alike, and Lena was too blind to see it. No…not quite that, more like willfully blind to it all. She wanted so desperately to see the woman who adopted her all those years ago as her mother, as a mother who loved and cherished her. She didn’t. Lena had always been a means to an end for the Luthor family. A playmate for Lex, a doll to dress up at work functions, the ‘perfect daughter’ to show off to the press for positive ratings. Never _their_ daughter, just _a_ daughter.

Tonight…tonight she could no longer live behind her rose tinted glass walls. No longer hold onto her hopeless delusions about one day being loved by the monster who took her in. So she’d taken a sledge hammer to those walls and forced herself to see Lillian for what she truly was. A heartless shell of a woman with a penchant for murder and sick human/alien experimentation. She played her mother exactly the way she’d been taught by the woman and brought her sick empire down around her in the process. And now she was truly alone in this cruel world. 

A thump and soft knocking shocked her out of her downward spiral, her head jerking up to stare at her balcony wide, and almost wild, eyed. “Su…supergirl…!” She rasped out, her voice catching in her throat. “I-I uh, o-one moment…!” She stuttered out as she stood, discreetly wiping her face of tear tracks as she tried to make herself look at least somewhat presentable for the young superhero. 

Clearing her throat, she finally made her way to the glass door and unlocked it, hesitantly opening it for the blonde. “I…I didn’t think you’d be back here anytime soon.” She said, wincing as her old accent slipped out once more due to exhaustion and overwhelming emotions. “What with my seemingly siding with my -with Lillian- and Cadmus crumbling. Aren’t you needed elsewhere?”

* * *

Kara swallowed hard as she watched Lena make her way to the door, her heart aching fiercely for the CEO when she saw the well hidden attempts to erase any sign of emotional distress. The Irish brogue that slid seamlessly into Lena’s words as she spoke didn’t fail to make her heart stutter, but she pushed it aside for a much more important matter at hand. Showing Lena she wasn’t as alone as she thought, that she was appreciated, and that Supergirl - _the entire city_ \- owed her a debt. 

“Nowhere else needs me quite as much as this office does right now M…Lena. “ She said softly, skipping past formalities so Lena wouldn’t have to hear the last name of the family she and Kara’s cousin had put behind bars. “The agents can handle the patients and guards from Cadmus, I’d just be a glorified cardboard cut-out with the job of standing and glaring at everyone to keep them from running. This needs me more, _you_ need me more.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Kara slid a hand through her honey blonde curls as her eyes closed in a moment of vulnerability. “It hurt. To see you standing there beside Lillian.” She started slowly, vibrant blue eyes opening once more to lock on to Lena with a startling intensity. “It hurt so much because I had so much faith in you to do the right thing, and even as that missile launched I prayed to Rao things weren’t as they seemed. That you had pulled another one of your brilliant stunts like the one at your Gala because _that’s_ the you I know. And you did. _By Rao you did.”_ She said, her own voice wavering slightly with the weight of her own emotions.

“You stayed true to yourself. Became your own hero like I knew you could and showed the world what you stand for. _I couldn’t be more proud of you if I tried._ ” Kara murmured as she stepped closer to the now visibly struggling woman.

* * *

Lena could scarcely believe what she was hearing, from a Super no less. Supergirl felt she was needed here, that _Lena_ needed her, and it was far more important then supervising Cadmus survivors. But the sweet alien puppy didn’t stop there. No, she went on to talk of her faith in Lena and how even when faced with Lena launching the missile she kept faith in the version of Lena she knew. The one that broke through her walls at last however, was the statement hoarsely whispered with so much emotion she could almost _feel_ it in the air. How _proud_ Supergirl was of her.

A broken sob burst past painted lips as Lena folded in on herself, her body shaking as she began to cry in earnest. It may not have been Lex, or even her adoptive parents, but someone was finally _proud_ of her for her efforts. Truly proud of what she’d done, not just the token pride of a teacher or mentor due to obligation. 

Suddenly, solid arms surrounded her and pulled her into a veritable ocean of warmth and the last of her resistance fled, loud sobs wracking her body as she clung to the kindhearted Superhero. 

* * *

Kara’s chest constricted painfully at the sound of the first sob, her body reacting before her mind caught up and reaching out for the crumbling Luthor, pulling Lena into a gentle hug as one hand rubbed up and down the CEO’s back. “You did the right thing Lena, and I am so proud of you for it. It’s never easy to have to go against your family.” She murmured, memories of her Aunt Astra running through her mind. “It rips open old wounds and leaves gaping new ones. It leaves your emotions in a scrambled free fall, and you never quite heal from it all. The pain dulls, but it still aches all the same when old memories of them surface.” She rasped out, her voice heavy with nostalgia and grief. “You are truly a strong, brave woman Lena.”

Pulling back slightly, she looked down at the trembling brunette in her arms and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Lena’s ear, mindful of what was left of the woman’s intricate bun. “What do you need of me tonight Lena? Food, water, a ride home, company…?” She asked softly as she rubbed her thumb over the fresh tear tracks, trying valiantly to ignore the flutter in her belly and Lena’s searching, kryptonite gaze. 

* * *

Lena sank further into Supergirl’s embrace, hanging off of the woman’s words like they were her salvation as she slowly calmed down. Something about how the hero talked about opposing family felt off to her. Too deep to just be something she heard. It spoke deep from the heart, as if Supergirl was talking from experience. 

Glancing up at the woman holding her, her heart skipped a few beats at the soft question and caress as she searched Supergirl’s features. For what, she wasn’t quite sure yet. “I…c-company. I don’t want to be alone again…” She finally admitted, her gaze narrowing in on a small scar above Supergirl’s brow. Why was that so familiar…?

Curling back into Supergirl’s embrace for a moment longer, she guiltily tried to relish the physical affection for as long as she could, not knowing when she’d have the pleasure of experiencing such a thing again. It was then that the final piece of the puzzle clicked in to place. The scent of freshly baked pastries and a hint of almost-campfire smoke curled around her. _‘Kara…’  
_

A small smile curled on her lips as Supergirl’s grip only tightened, her eyes snapping wide open as she realized her feet were no longer touching the ground. A startled grunt caught in the back of her throat as she clung to Kara, watching curiously as her office lazily floated by her limited line of sight. Well, they weren’t heading to the balcony, so that was a bit of a relief. She did _not_ want to go flying in her current position. 

When their legs bumped lightly against the couch understanding flooded Lena. Kara was offering a place for them to sit down so she wouldn’t have to leave the woman’s embrace due to her legs aching. Nodding slowly against Kara’s chest, she barely managed to suppress a squeak as she was suddenly scooped up bridal style and settled in the hero’s lap. After a tense few moments, she finally relaxed, leaning heavily into Supergirl’s chest as exhaustion began to creep in.

* * *

Kara smiled softly as she felt Lena curl into her after a few moments, warmth curling in her chest as she listened to the CEO’s slowing heartbeat and little huffs of breath. “Rest Lena, I’ll stay until you wake.” She murmured before impulsively pressing a gentle kiss to Lena’s temple, letting her lips linger far longer then strictly platonic.

* * *

Had Lena not been thoroughly exhausted by this point, she’s sure her cheeks would have turned bright red. As it was, all she managed was a sleepy little sigh and enough strength to nuzzle a bit closer to the blonde holding her. “Kara…~”


End file.
